Downtown Nami
by Miablackcat
Summary: "Há coisas que não se consegue fugir, pode retardar, mas cedo ou tarde vai acontecer. O problema é que para o amor, o caminho é um pouco mais longo e sinuoso do que simplesmente amar. O pior quando esse amor pode sofrer mais delonga se a dona do coração for uma cabeça dura geniosa, que se apega fácil. E para completar, quando alguém interfere no seu lance." - T. Law Law Nami Kid
1. As escuras

**_Nami - Algum lugar na parte central da cidade_**

Ela sentia o calor que emanava do corpo tão grande e bem definido dele que prensava o seu contra a parede. Um braço segura em volta de sua cintura, enquanto o outro, o braço metálico tão frio, mantinha o queixo dela bem preso. Finalmente descobriu qual era o cheiro que tinha a envolvido: pimenta misturado com aço. _Era bom, exótico, único._

Igual ao dono. Exótico e único...bom? _Jamais_.

Ele sorri durante o beijo e sem separar os lábios, ele sussurra:

— Finalmente você é **_minha_** ruiva.

— Sonhe, paspalho.

Eustass Kid, um homem sem escrúpulos, moral ou qualquer coisa que faz pessoas estarem do lado cívico e bom da sociedade. Ele era uma pilha de músculos, força bruta, arrogância, mesquice. Tudo que uma mulher ODEIA. E Nami, não era diferente.

— Me solte.

— Quando terminarmos, sem problemas.

Dizendo isso, ele ergue mais o corpo da bela ruiva a ponto de seus pés saírem do chão. No processo lambe o pescoço dela até o rosto devagar.

O que ele não percebe é o braço da mulher chegando decisivamente em seu queixo: um belo soco, que normalmente não faria nada com ele, mas um soco inglês circundava a mão dela, agora coberto por sangue. O golpe faz com que ele recue um passo e solte-a. Ela não perde tempo e corre dali.

Ele? Permanece acompanhando-a apenas com olhar. Um olhar de que aquilo não estava acabado. E nesse exato momento ela da a bobeira de olhar para trás. Mesmo estando em um lugar iluminado apenas pelas luzes dos postes, olhares se cruzam.

O olhar dele, a petrifica por um segundo, e o _panico toma conta dela._

Ela volta a correr, sem pensar em olhar para trás novamente.

• • •

Após o que pareciam horas correndo ela chega em frente a um prédio tão conhecido por ela e que inspirava a segurança que precisava naquele momento. Estava ofegante e por se sentir mais a vontade, sente o cansaço e o baque de todo o esforço em seu corpo, mas ela continua agora devagar, afinal não sentia mais aquela presença que a aterrorizava.

Ao chegar no andar de sua amiga, como tinha a chave corre para a porta a destranca largando escancarada e de qualquer jeito: só desejava o colo quente para se confortar e os conselhos tranquilos e certeiros de Robin.

— ROBIIIINNNNNN! - Ela ouve a voz serena e tão charmosa da amiga e corre na direção que ouvia.

Sem rodeios, pula em cima da amiga que estava aconchegada em seu luxuoso e belo sofá, afundando a cabeça em seus seios fartos, a abraçando.

— ROBINNN...EU..E-EU...

— Nami, se acalme! O que aconteceu? - a morena agora trazia um semblante de preocupação. - Koala querida, pode nos dar um segundo, sim?

— Nossa... - a jovem moça pega sua caneca da mesa e se levanta. - Claro Robin-chan...Se precisar de mim, estarei no quarto de hospedes.

— Certo.- Robin sorri docemente e agradece com um simples gesto de cabeça.

A porta da grande sala se fecha e Robin afaga com uma mão a cabeleira ruiva e com a outra busca puxar devagar o rosto da amiga de seu exílio. Os grandes olhos amendoados de um castanho vivido, estavam em tom que oscilava entre o âmbar e o amarelo. Seu rosto claro agora tinha pontos em um leve rosado, graças ao choro. Robin não resistiu ao semblante tão meigo da amiga a beijando suavemente na testa, "mesmo estando em sofrimento ela era uma bonequinha aos olhos."

— Vamos, conte-me o que aconteceu? Foi Trao novamente?

— Não...não foi ele..e dessa vez...não sei como dizer Robin...eu nem sei o que sentir disso tudo.

— Comece do inicio. É sempre o ideal. - ela da um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

— Eustass. Ele me requisitou...

• • •

.

.

 **—-FLASHBACK -**

 **.**

O salto de Nami ressoava por toda sua sala. Ela tinha alguns relatórios para entregar e organizar então caminhava para lá e para cá. Já estava quase acabando seu expediente na empresa quando alguém bate a sua porta. Ela estranha a secretária não ter anunciado seu visitante, mas logo presumi que ela tenha fugido um pouco antes do fim do expediente. Era comum.

— Entre.

Sem se prender a quem adentra na sala, ela continua seu vai e vem.

— Tem um minuto, ruiva?

A voz rude e sonora chama atenção da mulher. Ela vira instantaneamente e o encara. O homem era alto e robusto, mesmo trajando terno, era impossível não notar o volume de seu corpo esculpido. O cabelo ruivo é vermelho vivo, e estava como sempre rebelde.

— Vai ficar me encarando, ou me responder?

A voz a trás de volta da pequena "inspeção" feita pelo seu olhar.

— Seja rápido, Eustass.

— Preciso que... - ele desvia do olhar dela e sua voz vai diminuindo a cada palavra- ...me ajude.

— Até agora só o obvio, Eustass. - ela não conseguia evitar a defensiva com ele.

— Sua delicadeza é de uma jamanta, mulher.

— Olhe - ela sem se virar joga a pasta que estava em sua mão sobre a mesa. Caminha confiante até ele, ficando frente a frente ela coloca um dedo no peito dele o cutucando enquanto fala. - eu tenho um fechamento para fazer até amanhã, dessa empresa inteira. Então tenho pouco tempo a perder com lenga-lenga. Se quer minha ajuda, desembuche. - ela termina triunfante, cruzando os braços.

— Bonita e ameaçadora. Assim me apaixono, ruivinha. - ele sorri de canto quando percebe que a mesma estava ficando mais impaciente. - Preciso que me auxilie em um jantar.

— Jantar? Está com segundas intenções Eustass? Por que se for, tire seu cavalo da chuva.

— É um jantar comercial. É um cliente em potencial e ele da valor aos bons costumes. Como da pra perceber eu tenho uma vida que pode ser considerada o total oposto disso. - ele passa a mão nos cabelos um pouco sem graça. - E como sei que você sabe lidar com cliente complicados, disse que levaria minha noiva, que também é uma das executivas da empresa.

— Desculpe, você disse o que? - o rosto da ruiva ganha um leve rubor.

— Que levaria minha noiva que tamb...

— QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? VOCÊ TEM O MINIMO DE NOÇÃO DO QUE FEZ? - ela perde a compostura. - EU TENHO UMA REPUTAÇÃO NESSA EMPRESA E NECESSITO DELA PARA CONTINUAR A GERI-LA! VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE ME COMPROMETEU, FÁCIL ASSIM, SEU INSANO?

— Nem precisa tanto desse show, mulher. Se você não quer se comprometer é simples, deixamos esse cliente de lado. - ele fala com desdém.

— É exatamente por NÃO PODER perder esse cliente que estou SURTANDO AQUI. - ela começa a andar em círculos pensativa.

— Bom, se decidir ir, aqui meu numero, me avise e te buscarei. Hoje as 19h em ponto. - ele estica o braço metálico em direção a ruiva.

Ela para e segura o cartão distraída. Percebe então que ele a fitava sem soltar a outra ponta do cartão.

— O que não me falou? - os olhos dela eram penetrantes.

— Que o cliente é, Edward Newgate.

— O Pai ? Eustass como conseguiu tal contato? - estava perplexa.

Ele aproxima o rosto do da ruiva e abaixa o tom da voz - Sou a rede de contatos da empresa, ruiva. O que não tenho, se quero conquisto... Lembre-se bem disso.

Ele solta o cartão e se vira saindo da sala. Nami fica ali fitando a porta branca sem palavras.

" O que raios ele queria dizer com isso? Preciso ficar atenta a ele...muito atenta. "

O cartão era completamente preto fosco com as iniciais E.K. gravadas em prata. Do outro lado um numero de telefone. Ela arremessa o cartão em cima da sua mesa, junto com as dezenas de pastas e contornando-a se larga em sua cadeira.

Estava exausta com toda aquela conversa e mais exausta ainda em pensar que teria que sair em um jantar com aquele arrogante. Terrivelmente arrogante. Terrivelmente charmoso e misterioso...aquele toque exótico que ele carregava...

Se da conta de onde seus pensamentos a levavam então os afasta. Ela queria experimentar, tirar uma lasquinha...mas era apenas isso. Kid era impulsivo e desmiolado em certos assuntos e provavelmente com garotas também. O que o classificava em sua lista como "passatempo".

Volta a seus afazeres e logo se da conta que era 18h. Esquecera que o maldito homem a avisara no fim de seu expediente. Ela pega o cartão entre suas pastas e disca o numero dele. Algumas chamadas e aquela voz rude atende.

— Sabia que ligaria ruiva. - o tom era malicioso.

— C-como sabia...ah deixe pra lá. Está na empresa ainda? Preciso de uma carona até em casa, deixei meu carro com Genzo.

— Estou a um quarteirão dai. Volto te pegar.

— Estou descendo.

Odiava ter que pedir algo a ele ou a qualquer homem, mas não tinha muita opção se quisesse ir a esse jantar, afinal ele a pegara desprevenida. Junta suas coisas e entra no elevador. Ao chegar a entrada da empresa, um magnifico carro sport vermelho estaciona com tudo. O ruivo da um sorriso de canto e acena para que ela entre. Ela revira os olhos e entra no carro que sai cantando pneu em seguida.

Alguns minutos e ela estava adentrando a rica mansão, com o ruivo logo atras. Eles passam o longo hall de entrada e chegam na sala de visitas.

— Modesta sua casa...

— Gosto de viver confortavelmente. - ela responde sem muita emoção.

— Deve ser chato viver sozinha...

— Não se comova, vivo com mais gente aqui. Bom, fique a vontade vou subir me trocar. - ela da as costas e sai dali.

Algum tempo depois, ela desce as escadas e se depara com Eustass ao sopé a esperando. Ele a analisa de cima abaixo com olhar que a fazia se sentir despida. O que não era para menos, estava trajando um vestido preto tomara q caia que delineava muito bem suas curvas até um pouco acima dos joelhos, a barra de barbatana com um echarpe fume. Seu salto agulha era preto mas a sola trazia um laranja que combinava com seus cabelos que estavam presos num penteado lindo: duas tranças laterais se fundiam numa trança maior e duas mechas estavam soltas determinando sua franja. A maquiagem era suave sem contar o batom que era um bordo discreto.

— Pode respirar agora Eustass. - ela diz se divertindo com a expressão do mesmo.

— Engraçadinha. Vamos, que já perdemos tempo suficiente com você.

— Vai assim? - ela o mede com desdem.

— Passaremos em minha casa antes. - ele coloca as mãos em seus bolsos e vai em direção a saída.

— Sem chances. Volte me buscar depois. - ela permanece na escada.

— Já se deu conta do horário? São 20 para as 19h. O jantar é as 19:30h e como " anfitriões" chegamos antes. - ele a encara um pouco impaciente.

— Certo, irei de táxi...

— Pare de frescura mulher! Não vou toca-la se esse é seu medo.

— Confiança não é algo que inspire Eustass.

Ele revira os olhos e caminha para fora. Ela o alcança logo em seguida.

— Decidiu vir, doçura?

— Se tentar algo, acabo com sua raça. - ela diz confiante e entra no carro após ele abrir a porta para ela.

 _O que a motivou foi a curiosidade_. Ela precisava de mais informações sobre aquele homem rude. Ele era charmoso e ao mesmo tempo grosseiro, com um temperamento terrivel. Mas ainda assim tinha influencia no mercado. E era isso que precisava descobrir, _como_.

Ao chegarem em um condomínio mais retirado, param enfrente a uma casa pequena mas bem feita com um jardim bem cuidado. A casa lembrava o melhor estilo americano. Eles entram e a surpresa para ruiva: uma casa simples mas muito bem decorada e luxuosa. Era extremamente confortável. Ela se acomoda numa poltrona enquanto ele sai para os quartos.

Estava distraída no celular revendo alguns relatórios quando sente um aroma que não conseguia identificar mas era viciante. Em seguida o homem passa apenas com uma toalha cobrindo sua cintura e com outra ele esfregava o cabelo o secando. Ela percebe uma enorme cicatriz que subia do cotoco de seu braço até seu rosto no lado direito do corpo. Era gigante e ela não tinha a menor ideia como alguém sobreviveria a uma lesão daquela.

Ao notar o olhar espantado dela fixo em sua cicatriz ele para na frente da mesma.

— O que foi ruivinha? Nunca viu um homem nú? - ele diz com certo sarcasmo e malicia.

— Eu...- ela se da conta do que estava fazendo. - Er.. Na verdade não é da sua conta e não tem nada interessante ai para ver. - ela vira o rosto fazendo uma postura desinteressada e da atenção ao celular.

— Um dia você prova e me diz o que acha de verdade.. - ele diz achando graça e sai para os quartos do outro lado.

 _" Homem nú..hunf...nú! Vai se achando seu idiota. Se fosse tudo isso..." "_

— ...e então ele saiu e fomos para o jantar. - Nami termina bebendo em um grande gole uma caneca de achocolatado que Robin preparara para ela.

— Engraçado, você não mencionou a roupa que ele vestia... - Robin diz distraída - por acaso ele foi de toalha?

— Não...ele estava com calça social preta risca de giz, camisa chumbo tendo os dois primeiros botões aberto, deixando seu peito a mostra com sobretudo preto de gola plumada. Mas amiga, depois de ver ele de toalha, roupas são ilustrativas. - ela diz descuidada.

— Então qual o problema? - a morena diz sem entender.

— Foi depois do jantar... ele..ele parou o carro em um lugar desconhecido, disse que precisava fazer uma entrega..  
.

.

.

 ** _EUSTASS KID - MANSÃO K._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— Certo ela estava linda. Você repetiu milhões de vezes.

Sentado numa aconchegante poltrona, um homem com cabelos loiros gigantes e muito bem cuidados, cavanhaque loiro robusto, bem vestido tinha uma expressão séria e desinteressada, tinha uma taça entre os dedos e um livro aberto sob o colo.

— _Você me conhece Killer._ Ferrei com tudo. - o ruivo se reencosta com semblante impaciente.

— Outro b.o por assédio, Kid? Estou cansando de ter que ir em delegacias subornar para limpar sua ficha.

— Não acredito que faça um b.o. Ela é esperta e aposto que não colocaria em risco sua preciosa reputação com isso... e tão pouco arriscaria me ferrar na empresa diretamente. _Mas, eu realmente queria ela._ — suspira fundo recostando a cabeça para trás e cobrindo o rosto com sua mão.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nós saímos do jantar e...

• • •

.

 **—- FLASHBACK-**

.

.

O carro voa pelas ruas desertas. O jantar tinha sido um sucesso provavelmente pelo carisma dela. Ele lança um olhar de canto para a ruiva, mas ela não parecia estar com medo da velocidade, ao contrario, parecia até gostar um pouco da adrenalina. Ele sorri e volta a encarar as ruas. A noite toda, desde que entrou na sala dela sentiu uma atração pela mulher determinada que estava a seu lado. Uma caixa surpresa, fácil de decifrar com todas suas pistas. Mas ela também o deixava impaciente, nervoso e alterado. _O que não era bom._

Uma ideia e ele pega outro rumo. Ela pega o desvio no ar.

— Minha casa é para o outro lado, Eustass.

— Farei uma breve parada.

— Não demore, preciso estar cedo na empresa...

— Relaxe doçura.

— Com você? É suicídio. - ela diz em tom despreocupado, olhando para o outro lado.

— Heh... afiada como sempre.

Ele para o carro num lugar a meia luz. Era uma rua movimentada e sem problemas. Pelo menos para ela. Remexe no banco de trás pegando um pacote e desce do carro. Ele se abaixa e olha pelo vidro para a ruiva.

— Me acompanha, ruiva?

— Já que estou aqui mesmo. - ela desce e fecha a porta.

Eustass da a volta e enlaça o braço delicado de Nami.

— Precisamos disso?

— Para sua segurança e também para aquece-la.

— Certo. O que vai fazer mesmo? - ela pergunta durante a caminhada, distraída.

— Negócios. Uma entrega.

— Hum...

Ela não diz mais nada durante o trajeto. Eles percorrem mais algumas vielas e estavam quase no coração da cidade. O olhar dela analisava tudo, enquanto ele mantinha o sorriso. Eles param em uma esquina.

— Me espere aqui. - ele diz sério.

— Hum...

Ela faz uma careta, mas obedece. Eustass entra numa casa mais atras. Ele demora um pouco la dentro. Na verdade era a casa de um colega. Precisava de fato devolver algumas coisas para ele, mas usara apenas de pretexto para trazer ela ali.

Sabia que era um lugar deserto e escuro, ideal para poder dar uns amassos em alguém. Já pegou ela lançando olhares curiosos nele na empresa nas raras ocasiões que se "trombavam", e aquele olhar em sua casa somado a beleza que ela esbanjava, tirou suas dúvidas se deveria arriscar: queria sentir o corpo da ruiva junto ao seu.

Ele sai da casa com um sorriso estampado na cara. O que vinha depois o deixava cada vez mais ansioso, mais animado.

Nami estava de braços cruzados com uma cara impaciente e encostada na parede. Ao perceber que ele vinha em sua direção ela desencosta e vai rumo a ele.

— Esperar não é uma virtude minha, Eustass...

— Engraçado ruiva... - Ele para a frente dela a fechando entre a parede e si. O olhar dele era cobiçoso. - **_Temos isso em comum._**

Os olhos dela aumentam instantaneamente. Ela era esperta e ele amava isso em mulheres: inocência era para as chatas. Ela tenta sair dali, mas ele coloca os dois braços na parede bloqueando as laterais para ela.

— Eustass...o que...

— Você é irresistível doçura... - ele aproxima mais o rosto do dela ficando próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração acelerada dela. - se acalme, iremos nos divertir um pouco..eu sei que você quer.

— SONHE.

Num piscar de olhos ela acerta um soco no estomago do homem que não demora em resposta quando ela tenta correr: ele segura-a pelo braço e com um puxão faz com que os corpos fiquem colados. _Ela era quente e macia._ Recupera o folego e segura com a mão livre o queixo dela.

Os olhares se cruzam. Um par de olhos âmbar eram enormes e assustados, surpresos. O par carmesim era decidido e cobiçoso.

— Eustass...p-por favor...n-não... - a voz dela sai com dificuldade.

Ele afunda seu rosto no pescoço dela e consegui sentir um leve aroma cítrico. Isso o instigara. Ele larga o braço dela, explorando com sua mão o corpo ate alcançar a cintura bem delineada. Ele fecha a mão ali, prensando mais o corpo dela na parede com o seu e cobre a boca dela que começa a balbuciar algo, com a sua.

Ela reluta mantendo pressionado seus lábios fechados. Ele continua e com um pouco mais de persuasão de sua mão livre, consegue abrir caminho.

O beijo começa selvagem, ele tinha fome daquele toque, tinha curiosidade de experimenta-la mas não tinha paciência para rodeios. Ele guia o beijo e por um instante pareceu sentir que ela retribui. Aquilo o instigou mais.

—Finalmente você é **_minha_** ruiva.

• • •

.

— Bem, ela é durona certo? Te acertou em cheio e escapou. Hahaha, deve ser a primeira em anos. - beberica o vinho.

— Sim. E com isso fiquei mais atraído pela vadia! - ele soca o braço da poltrona. Em volto de sua mão de ferro estava o escarpe fumê da mulher.

— Pode ser que você esteja começando a...

— Calado Killer! - ele bufa ameaçador.

— Certo, Certo... Agora me diga, por que veio?

— Por que preciso descobrir como conquistar essa mulher! **_Ela tem que ser minha!_**


	2. Provocações Indevidas

**_Nami - Cobertura Nico_**

— ...e preciso descobrir como evitar ele! Perigo é o sobrenome daquele bruto, Robin! E o pior é que estou de mãos atadas na empresa. - a ruiva se afunda mais no sofá, deprimida. - Se tentar expor ele eu me ferro junto e perdemos o cliente para empresa...se só dar um jeito de demiti-lo...ele leva os malditos contatos e clientes dele!

— Ele soube como se preparar... Você vai ter que entrar no jogo dele, Nami. - Robin fica séria. - Se ele tem uma reputação que o precede, ser cautelosa é a melhor maneira. Enquanto você da a cara a tapa, vou descobrir mais sobre ele e sua rede de contatos... Assim teremos trunfos para qualquer gracinha vinda dele.

— Você é a melhor Robiiinnnnn! - ela se joga em cima da morena a abraçando forte depositando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

— Certo. Agora venha vamos relaxar num bom banho e mudar de assunto para relaxar. - A morena se levanta puxando a ruiva do sofá. - Koala, vamos para o ofuro também!

 ** _No outro dia._**

Nami chega a empresa distraída com celular em mãos, revisando relatórios nele. Tinha descansado bem na cobertura de Robin, e como sempre estava por la tinha um estoque de roupas para emergência. Ele para a frente do elevador e se espreguiça: se sentia leve e mais bem disposta.

Chega em seu andar, e sua secretaria já a segue com uma pilha de recados. Ela sempre chegava primeiro na empresa e saia primeiro também. Nami não se importava pois ela era extremamente eficiente.

— Nami-san, esses são todos os recados de hoje. Também já preparei seu café da manhã, está em sua mesa...

— Excelente, Lola querida! - Nami sorri e aponta com a cabeça para sua sala - Hoje me acompanha no café?

— Obrigada, Senhorita, mas tenho alguns probleminhas que o Sr. Water me passou.

— Novamente?! Ele sabe muito bem que você é minha secretária...qual a daquele mané? - ela para a porta com a mão na maçaneta.

— São coisas fáceis Nami-san. Não se preocupe. Temos que pensar que como o Sr. Water está sem assistente, todos os demais estão sujeitos a essa função... - ela pisca.

— Lola não sei o que faria sem você! - Nami retribui com um grande sorriso - Fim de semana vamos sair curtir o novo cassino, combinado?

— Perfeitamente senhorita! - ela sorri e volta para sua mesa.

Volta sua atenção para o celular e entra na sala resmungando para si.

— E eu dou um jeito naquele folgado do Law...ele sempre...

 _— Eu sempre?_

A voz gélida mas serena sai do fundo da sala. Nami da um pulo com o susto derrubando seu celular. Ela se abaixa, o pega e gira sobre os calcanhares. Olhava ele com fúria.

— **QUANTAS VEZES PEDI QUE NÃO FIZESSE ISSO?** — ela bufava.

— Sempre terá que me pedir novamente! Não mantem a porta fechada e adoro ver sua cara irritada pela manhã. - Ele desdenha.

Nami semicerra os olhos e fecha os punhos com força. Conta mentalmente até 10, e vai rumo sua mesa. Ela repousa o celular na pilha de papéis que sobrara ali e se acomoda na cadeira abrindo o pacote. Estava faltando seu cupcake. Ela o encara.

Ele estava sentado despojado no sofá, com os dois pés esticados sobre a mesinha de centro e os braço abertos. Aquele maldito sorriso jovial, matreiro e #$! ##, estava no belo rosto dele. Vestia uma camisa social cinza aberta nos primeiros botões, sem gravata (já tinha arrancado ela) pois dizia o sufocar, e calça preta. Provavelmente já teria arrancado o terno, pois a empresa exigia o traje social completo para apresentação na entrada, era algo rigoroso... E ela até o admiraria se não estivesse tão brava.

Todo o dia era essa piração: ele encontrava um meio de provoca-la. E ela? Todo santo dia caia em sua provocação. Era como um jogo. Um jogo em que ambos se alfinetavam, ambos se provocavam e no fim se seduziam. Mas ambos eram orgulhosos demais para assumir qualquer coisa entre eles, estão sempre terminavam em mais alfinetadas.

— Diga _RÁPIDO_ o que quer. - carrancuda ela volta para seu café da manhã.

— Pensei que poderíamos compartilhar um café e quem sabe você aceitaria ser _minha noiva em um jantar_...soube que sua nova função na empresa é essa.

Ela se poem de pé como um raio com as duas mãos caindo pesadamente sobre a mesa.

 **— COMO SOUBE MALDITO?**

— Passarinhos cantam querida. - ele diz agora encarando o cupcake dela que estava em sua mão. - Não imaginava que Eustass-ya era seu tipo...

— Meu tipo? Quer saber meu tipo, _Trafalgar-"ya"_? - ela remenda o homem. - Meu tipo é aquele que não invade minha sala em plena as nove da manhã por ciúmes!

— Tsc... ciúmes de alguém como você? Hahahaha - ele ri de maneira deliberada.

— Seu... - ela vai pisando duro até ele, parando de frente. Ela se inclina ficando com o rosto de frente ao dele e pegando num gesto rápido seu cupcake de volta. - _Saia da minha sala._

Ele se inclina e os rostos ficam perigosamente próximos. - _Me obrigue._ — diz em desafio e com o maldito sorriso no rosto.

Ela respira fundo, bufa então uma ideia passa em sua mente: Law não sabe reagir certas provocações.

— Bem... se você quer tanto ficar aqui... - ela diz um pouco manhosa. Sua postura e atitude mudam em um piscar de olhos. - _Não posso garantir nada..._ — ela vai até sua mesa e pega um controle e o aponta para a porta, que faz um poderoso **CLACK.**

— Esta calor não? - ela tira seu terninho bege e desabotoa os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa deixando seu decote a vista.

Law a observava calado. _Ele parecia tenso._

Ela? _Se divertia internamente._

A ruiva caminha até ele, ficando de frente e se curva, exibindo o conteúdo de seu decote praticamente na cara do moreno, enquanto fingia procurar algo ao lado dele no estofado. Ela pode ver de relance ele travado, engolindo a seco e evitando olhar o contorno dos seios no decote.

— Será que _Law-dono_ poderia me ajudar? Está tão apertado... - novamente manhosa.

— Na-na-na-mi-ya...- ele balbuciava o nome dela sem coordenação, completamente nervoso.

Ele se esquiva dela e se poem de pé o mais longe dela possível e de costas. Suas mãos estão nos bolsos.

— E-e-e-u...

— HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - dessa vez a ruiva rolava de rir no sofá. - EU DEVIA TER FILMADO SUA CARA! "NA NA NA NA MI" Y-A"! pffffttt... - se contorcia de rir.

— Tsc...MALDITA!

— O que foi Traffy? Não quer me...

— _**CALADA MALDITA.**_

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - ela se endireita no sofá, fechando seu decote. Vai para sua mesa e pega seu terninho o colocado. - Espero que me deixe em paz pelo menos por hoje.

— Abra a maldita porta. Deixei o relatório anual revisado pro mim e pela secretaria-ya ai. _Verifique e o encaminhe._ — ele diz sério e gélido - E isso terá troco...

— Troco? - ela sorri de lado - Oras Law, ambos sabemos que seu cavalheirismo não vai deixa-lo fazer nada...nadica de nada.

— Veremos... - diz de maneira sombria. Vai até a porta.

Ela aperta um botão e o **CLACK** pode ser ouvido. O moreno sai dali pisando duro.

Nami senta e se serve do seu café, ainda se divertindo com a situação.


	3. Caçadores

_**\- Finalmente fim de semana!**_ \- Nami estacionava o carro na garagem de sua casa. - Lola, Robin ficou de nos pegar as 21h na sua casa. Não se atrase okey? Byee ! - Com celular em mãos ela desce do carro pegando sua bolsa e mais alguns pacotes.

Ela atravessa a casa e ao passar pela sala se depara com Nojiko largada em um sofá com uma revista em mãos.

\- Bem vinda de volt... - a mulher não completa a frase sem que Nami literalmente caia sobre ela. - Urgh...vejo que esta de bom humor, Nami...

\- Nojiko! _Você finalmente voltou!_ \- a ruiva abraça forte sua irmã mais velha.

Faziam dois anos que sua irmã tinha decidido voltar para o pequeno vilarejo onde ambas moravam, para reerguer os negócios da família. Quando a mãe delas faleceu, ambas sobreviveram no limite, em anos difíceis, mas Nami acabou arrastando Nojiko para aquela cidade e conseguindo ser uma verdadeira prodígio em ganhar a vida. Logo já estava na empresa que trabalha, e em apenas um ano já se tornou uma das sócias majoritárias. Ela era uma dos " _ **9 executivos**_ ". Enquanto isso, Nojiko sempre tentou cuidar da plantação de laranja e jamais aceitou ajuda de Nami: ela era orgulhosa como a tal e queria ganhar a vida com aquilo. Foram anos de sofrimento e suor, mas finalmente tinha conseguido alavancar o negócio. E então decidiu voltar para casa com sua irmã.

\- Oras..foram apenas dois anos sua boba! - ela sorri a abraçando forte depois fazendo um demorado cafuné.

\- Foi uma eternidade isso sim! Foram tempos complicados sem você aqui! - ela diz sentando-se. - Mas e como estão as coisas lá?

\- O de sempre... O pessoal todo da vila mandou um grande abraço e agradeceram novamente as melhorias que fez por la. Eles dizem que não é pra você ficar se sacrificando tanto por eles.

\- Hunf, como fosse ligar pra isso! Aquele lugar parecia uma comunidade amish! Agora eles tem as melhorias que precisavam...e ainda tenho planos. - ela pisca se levantando. - Já comeu algo? Que tal sairmos jantar e depois irmos para uma balada, para comemorar? Combinei as 21h com as garotas então se sairmos em uma hora para o restaurante, podemos nos servir bem e curtir ! - ela dança com o ar.

\- Humm não sei...acabei de chegar e...

\- _Nojikoooooo..._ \- ela faz um olhar pedinte enorme.

\- Ahh okeeeey. Mas vou com seu carro, assim posso voltar mais cedo.

\- Combinado!

Ela pega as sacolas e junto de Nojiko sobem para os quartos, se arrumarem.

• • •

 ** _Trafalgar Law - Royale - Clube e cassino._**

 _" Tentei em vão, evitar olhar em direção a ela. Mas é algo completamente impossível. No fim sempre foi.."_

Law tinha acabado de chegar ao local quando se deu conta de ter esquecido a carteira no carro. Ao voltar ele se depara com uma luxuosa limousine parando na frente da entrada do clube e logo após uma mulher trajando um vestido vermelho curto, com um decote nas costas que só não a exibia mais graças as madeixas ruivas. Salto preto alto e uma tornozeleira com um pequeno pingente de laranjas, familiar...

. . .

. . . **_Nami-ya!_**

Ela se vira e da de frente com ele. Era incrível como apenas a presença dele a fazia fechar a cara. E ele exibir um sorriso de lado que ela tanto odiava.

\- Procurando noivo por aqui, Nami-ya? - a voz era sarcástica.

\- Depende, achei que seria um clube de alta sociedade, mas eh... - ela faz uma careta de desgosto - pelo jeito aceitam qualquer _ralé._

\- É, devo concordar... Mas hoje se superou para entrar aqui, conseguiu até uma limousine e roupas de " _gente_ " para se vestir... Ou será que o motorista é seu noivo também? _Quem sabe o dono da loja..._

\- Falando de roupa, acho que meu zíper emperrou, será que _poderia me ajudar, L-a-w-s-e-n-p-a-i?_ \- ela fala pausadamente o nome dele e se vira de costas, levanta as madeixas mostrando mais de suas costa e o zíper.

\- _M-maldita_... - ele resmunga e sai dali rumo o carro.

Com canto de olho enxerga ela mostrando a língua para ele e se virando para as demais amigas rindo. Ela aprendeu o maldito truque a algum tempo e ultimamente estava abusando daquilo.

Ela sabia que aquilo o afetava, mas ela não sabia que _era apenas com ela._

E ele pretendia deixar isso assim. Desde pequena sempre foi essa perseguição com ele: ela se machucava e logo estava atrás dele para que a "curasse". Um sorriso se forma no rosto do moreno.

- _Bons tempos..._

Ele pega sua carteira e volta para o clube, ainda inundado com aquelas lembranças da juventude. Quando ele era apenas um estudante de medicina e ela uma gatuna.

Ao passar pela entrada tromba com alguém e se vira pedindo desculpas: os olhares se cruzam e **_soltam faíscas._**

\- Tsc...

\- Trafalgar... _Cuidado paspalho._

\- Não fique parado na frente então imbecil.

Law se pega encarando os olhos carmesim por tempo demais. O sorriso que Eustass-ya exibe é uma combinação hipnotizante de perigo e charme... O moreno sacode a cabeça passa pelo ruivo e enfia as mãos nos bolsos. Aquela noite prometia, e com ruivo ali sabia onde seu olhar tinha que permanecer: **_Na barulhenta impulsiva._**

\- Tsc...

Depois de algum tempo passeando, bebericando e analisando o lugar ele se depara com a ruiva e suas amigas no grande salão de jogos.

O clube era dividido em dois entretenimentos: a casa de balada que ficava no ultimo andar fechado com vidros gigantescos no lugar de paredes. O acesso era apenas por elevador e um segurança monitorava essa transição de ambiente.  
O segundo andar era um mezanino enorme que circundava o primeiro andar tendo uma abertura oval no centro. Lá tinha diversos ambientes luxuosos com sofás, puffs e mesas altas com apenas duas banquetas em cada. A visão para o salão de jogos era excelente e era um lugara para descanso e se acalmar, se é que era possível ali.  
O primeiro andar é um grande salão com diversas mesas de apostas nos mais variados jogos e maquinas de apostas que rondeavam o lugar. Os bares ficam localizados um em cada anda andar mas eram enormes e tinham apresentações de hora em hora dos bar men e bar girls. Era um ambiente luxuoso e valia cada centavo gasto nele.

 _" Tsc... como ama apostas... Não...como ama dinheiro."_

Sobrenome dinheiro seria uma excelente ideia a ela. Era gananciosa e sempre ganhava. Todos acreditavam em sorte, mas Law conhecia os truques daquelas mãos leves: cada truque e habilidade. Ela é mestre na enganação quando envolve dinheiro.

Ele se acomoda no segundo andar em um lugar estratégico onde podia ter visão de todos os lugares que a ruiva costumava apostar. No momento ela vibrava ao lado de Lola e Vivi enquanto ganhava mais uma rodada no poker.

\- _Posso me juntar a você?_ \- uma voz conhecida o tira do transe.

\- Nojiko-ya, esta de volta a cidade. Por favor, sente - se. - ele estende a mão apontando para banqueta ao lado. - Estamos vibrantes hoje huh?

\- Sim, ela gosta de comemorações depois de nos livrarmos daqueles problemas daquela época... Mas e você? Ainda brincando de " _stalker"_ com minha irmã?

\- Aproveitando a vista apenas...

\- Ehhh, vocês não mudam... - ela ri - Por que não desce e fica ao lado dela para ganhar um abraço inusitado quando ela vencer?

\- Por que mesmo que Nami-ya seja uma eximia jogadora, comigo ao seu lado ela não vai conseguir se focar. Sua birra será maior. - ele beberica seu drink.

\- Hihi...Tem razão. Vocês são orgulhosos demais para se entregarem um ao outro. - ela da um soquinho no ombro dele. - Mas é divertido toda essa situação.

\- Sua definição de entretenimento é um pouco deturbada, Nojiko-ya.

\- Não Law. Eu assisto a brincadeira de cão e gato de fora, então é engraçado sim. - ela pisca. - Espero que não acabe perdendo-a. Agora você tem concorrência e das grandes. - ela aponta cabeça para Eustass do outro lado do salão que estava apoiado no parapeito. - É um bom candidato, pena que começou com o lance errado com a cabeçuda.

\- Eustass-ya não é perigo. _Ele não é o tipo dela._

\- _Esse_ é o perigo. - ela apoia o cotovelo na mesa e apoia o queixo com a mão. - Ele já conseguiu um beijo dela Law. Mas como disse da maneira errada...

\- Tsc... - Law fecha a mão com força no copo o quebrando.

\- Você não sabe o que aconteceu? - Nojiko parecia surpresa. - Ele tentou assedia-la num beco e a beijou a força...mas Nami o derrubou...

Ela vai contando a historia para Law que a cada nova palavra vai ficando rubra de ódio. Sua cabeça rodava com as informações e ele só tinha vontade de se levantar e socar Eustass até sangrar. Mas se controlou. _Seu jogo era outro._

\- Ela é forte. Fico feliz que tenha se virado...

-Sim. Mas ele não desistiu pelo jeito. E pelo que ela me contou, ainda terá que continuar o disfarce de noiva dele para o cliente fechar.

\- Entendo. Ficarei próximo.

\- Fico mais tranquila assim. - ela se levanta e vai até ele - Você é _o irmão mais velho de sempre_ , não? - da um beijo na bochecha dele limpando o batom dela em seguida. - Obrigada, Law.

Ela sai dali e deixa um Law irritado dividido em seguir os passos de sua irritante ruiva ou os do ruivo maldito que a tocou.

Vendo o estado de sua mão decide primeiramente ir até banheiro se limpar e depois ir até o bar reabastecer. Agora sentia necessidade de esparecer a mente, depois de todas aquelas informações indigestas.

Antes de entrar no elevador se pega encarando Eustass-ya, era um homem grosseiro, de moral duvidosa e definitivamente não combinava com aquele lugar, mesmo que suas roupas dissessem outra coisa: estava vestido para a caça, e tinha olhos fixos na presa... Seria um homem interessante, se não fosse o problema de estar atrás da **_presa que lhe pertencia._**


	4. O lobo cerca a presa

_Nami - 1º Andar Royale - Cassino_

— NAMIIIIIIIIII-SWWWWAAAAAAANNNN!~ - o loiro vinha rodopiando em direção a ruiva com uma bandeja em mãos, entregando uma taça com um coquetel verde translucido com alguns fios laranjas no meio. - Seu coquetel cítrico está aqui! E por minha conta, minha amada! ~

— Obrigada, Sanji-kun! - ela se curva e deposita um beijo suave na bochecha do loiro. - Não sei o que seria de mim, sem você! - sorri meigamente para ele e volta sua atenção a mesa.

A mesa esta cheia de curiosos ao redor, todos buscando assistir o desfecho da jogadora que não tinha perdido nenhuma rodada nos dados. A ruiva amava aquilo: a adrenalina das apostas, a lábia para enganar e aliciar mais oponentes e a malicia para sempre sair vitoriosa. Esse era seu estilo na jogatina, _o estilo de quem não perde._

— Nami-san você é genial! - Lola que estava ao lado dela vibrava enquanto bebia mais uma taça de vinho.

— Rs... Nami é a melhor apostadora da casa Lola. Crocodile e eu estamos pensando na possibilidade de alicia-la para representar o clube em grandes torneios. - Robin diz orgulhosa. Mas no fundo sabia que a "jogatina" de Nami não seria bem vista.

— Vamos meninas! Soprem e me deem sorte! Depois dessa vamos beliscar algo e ir para onde a música esta! - ela sorri mostrando os dados para as amigas que juntas fazem o que ela pede.

Fazia algum tempo que não se divertiam assim. Era libertador, após uma semana cheia como tinha tido. O grupe sacudia os dados confirmando as apostas e números de todos ali. Apenas dois jogadores encaram Nami: um senhor de meia idade que se vestia despojado, e um outro pouco mais novo, mas muito bem apessoado e _ruivo._ Ele sempre sorria e provavelmente já tinha passado da conta de beber há algum tempo. Mas mesmo assim era _amigável e encantador._

— Vamos mocinha! Deixe um pouco dessa sorte para nós! - ele apoia na mesa e da um piscadela a Nami. - Você roubou completamente a cena com essa sua beleza exótica...e ainda nos deixa aqui quase sem mais dinheiro para apostas! É injusto! Ah não ser...

— Que aceite sua proposta.. E mais uma vez a recuso, Shanks! Ah vamos, não se espante! Escutei quando falou com a mulher gentil ali... Mas não quero ensinar minha sorte... acredite, nem sei como fazer isso. - ela retribui a piscadela - mas respire tranquilo, _essa é minha ultima._

O grupe solta os dados na mesa. Todos os olhares aflitos acompanhavam eles rodando e quicando pela extensão da mesa. E então eles param: _6 e 1._

— YEAH! - a ruiva vibra abraçando Robin e Lola ao mesmo tempo.

Koala que voltava do bar naquele instante quase derruba sua bebida com a agitação de Nami. Sanji que estava ao lado dela esperando ganhar um abraço como em outro dia, ficou de fora da comemoração. E então ele avistou uma morena ao longo do salão e saiu depressa dali. Como de costume.

— Senhorita aqui estão suas fichas. - o grupe entrega uma comanda que tinha um tela digital onde podia se ver o nome da ruiva e um absurdo valor de berris logo abaixo: 400.000.00 mil berris.

Ela pega a comanda e a abraça. Seus olhos pareciam de relance dois cifrões. Ao longe do salão, ela avista um moreno passar segurando sua mão com algo em volto da mesma. Ela tenta desviar da cabeça de Lola que entra na sua frente, mas já era tarde, Law tinha sumido de vista. Volta sua atenção para as mulheres com ela, mas sua mente buscava entender o que tinha visto: será que Law tinha se metido em briga? Como ele tinha machucado sua mão e seria mesmo um machucado...

— Venha Srta-estou-com-sorte-hoje-! Vamos nos aquecer e ir para a farra! Quero ver se encontro _você sabe quem_... - Nami sente um puxão em seu braço e Koala a guia rumo o próximo andar, seguida de Robin e Lola.

— Sim!

No caminho para o segundo andar, elas vão conversando sobre seus "flertes", enquanto Nami apenas concordava e sem de fato prestar atenção. Ela olhava na direção do banheiro esperando _encontrar alguém..._

— Deveria ir lá, seu flerte machucou bem a mão... - a voz tranquila de Nojiko a trás de seus pensamentos.

— O que aconteceu com ele? - Se vira preocupada sem notar a frase da irmã.

— Nada demais...uma taça estorou em sua mão...

— Então... - Koala abraça Nami com uma voz maliciosa -... Law é seu alvo, Nami? Hoho!

— Sai dessa Koala! - ela se solta do abraço. - Ele é apenas um irritante que conheço desde pequena!

— Não ouvi você negar quando Nojiko falou "flerte" - Robin entra no jogo de provocação.

— Robin! Você também? - a ruiva a encara com um bico.

— Ambas sabemos que você vive em meu apartamento para falar dele... - a morena leva uma das mãos para cobrir um sorriso. - você não tira o cirurgião da mente.

— Prestem atenção todas vocês! - ela caminha até a porta do elevador - EU NÃO SINTO NADA POR AQUELE MALDITO MORENO! - a porta do elevador se abre e ela sai dele pisando duro.

Sem esperar nenhuma delas, ela continua rumo ao bar.

"Qualé a delas hoje? Por que tiraram pra me azucrinar sobre ele? Ele... não é como se nós dois fossemos _alguma coisa_. Apenas me preocupo com ele demais...é acho que isso é um motivo para elas me perseguirem. Preciso ser indiferente quando falarem dele...mas ainda assim: o que raios aconteceu?"

Nami chega ao bar e pega uma bebida. A mata de um gole. Pede outra. Novamente em um gole acaba com ela e continua assim por mais alguns copos, sem nem perceber quem estava ao lado dela um tanto perplexo com a sua disposição para bebida...

 _Eustass Kid - 2º andar - Lounge Room._

– Quem é aquele maldito loiro ao lado dela? - ele soca a grade do parapeito com sua mão metálica, literalmente afundando-a. - Um beijo?!

A ira tomava o ruivo. Ele já tinha determinado em sua mente que a mulher que ele observava seria sua, e que qualquer um próximo a ela seria um "estorvo". Mas precisava se acalmar, afinal Killer tinha feito um plano para ajuda-lo e ele precisava exercitar sua paciência...algo que passava longe dele.

– Um Whisky. - o garçom serve e quando estava saindo sente seu braço ser segurado. - Deixe a garrafa.

O garçom um pouco infeliz por seu braço estar preso, verifica a comanda e então deixa a garrafa para trás. Kid puxa para perto e senta-se num banquinho. Não tinha visto a ruiva o dia todo na empresa e quando ouviu aquela secretária horrorosa dela comentar que viriam no Cassino, aproveitou a oportunidade. Procurava se manter nos bastidores e esperar uma oportunidade de se aproximar e mostrar suas intenções...da maneira do Killer. Resmunga algo para si e continua por algum tempo ali sentado com sua bebida. Não iria olhar até ela sair daquela mesa, ou pelo menos o loiro sair de perto dela...senão teria que _"sumir com ele"_ , para extravasar seu ódio.

"O que estou fazendo? Eu, Kid, estou correndo atras praticamente de quatro por uma mulher? Quando cheguei a esse niv..."

De supetão Nami aparece a seu lado olhando diretamente pro garçom. Ele trás um drink e ela se senta o matando de uma vez. Ela pede outro e novamente o vira como se não fosse nada. Ela continua.. E ele? _Completamente perplexo._

– Oe, ruiva...você deveria controlar essa bebedeira...

 _"Por que estou dizendo isso? Seria uma ótima oportunidade, ela bêbada.."_

– Não enche, papai desconheci...do - Nami começa a responde quando se vira e encara o ruivo.

– _Você gosta de me encarar, huh Ruiva?_

– . . . Ah desculpe, só não estou imaginando você nesse lugar.

– Venho sempre aqui para relaxar. - ele mente enquanto bebe um gole do Whisky. - E você?

– Tsc... _O mesmo._

Ela mata sua bebida e quando vai pedir outra o ruivo oferece o whisky. Ela sorri e aceita, enquanto ele preenche o copo. A analisa por um instante e percebe como ela estava linda. E aquele decote avantajado...derrubaria um exercito fácil.

– Então...o plano é beber a noite toda? Poderia ter ido num boteco que sairia mais em conta e as bebidas seriam melhores...

– Heh, engraçadinho. Não, a ideia é beber pra sumir com os males. Dai eu trombo com um deles no bar...complicado neh? - ela levanta o copo em sinal de brinde e então da uma golada.

– Passei a ser um "estorvo" ruiva? - pergunta sincero.

– Não acha que esqueci o que fez, certo? - ela beberica depois repousa o copo no balcão. - você me forçou...

– Não menti, quando concordei com você: não sou homem de jogos e de ter paciencia. Se quero, já tomo iniciativa.

– Hunf...péssima iniciativa. Nunca xavecou alguém antes? Não é a força que se consegue conquistar... - outro gole.

– Hum... - ele aproxima seu banco do dela, mantendo o olhar fixo nas orbes âmbar. Ela parecia mais _"solta"_ e menos na defensiva. - Então como deve ser ruiva...

– Primeiro você fica próximo e observa. Depois você faz amizade com ela e então... - ela encara Kid que estava mais próximo. O rosto dele estava a menos de um palmo de distancia.

– _...Depois?_

– Depois... - os olhos âmbar encaravam aquele olhar tão cobiçoso do homem.

– _...vou continuar para você, okey?_

Ele se aproxima mais e exita um segundo quando os lábios ficam quase rentes. Como se pedisse com olhar e ela confirmasse, Kid a beija. Dessa vez o beijo era mais gentil e devagar, no ritmo dela. Ele se controla para não levar a mão a perna dela, repousando-a no balcão. Mesmo com a quantidade de bebida que tinha ingerido, ele conseguia sentir o _perfume cítrico._

Sua mão chega no rosto delicado dela e com o polegar acaricia sua pele ali. Devagar desliza-a até se encaixar atras da nuca dela. Sente um toque suave em seu peito, que desliza até seu ombro. Devagar ela fica em pé e ele não pretendendo romper o beijo endireita o corpo junto. Com mais alto que ela, não era problema.

– _...Você..._ \- ela, sem separar o beijo começa a fazer pequenas pausas, mantendo seus lábios sob os dele. - _... me pegou direitinho nessa, huh?_

– _Estou aprendendo o jogo..._ \- se levanta e a envolve com o braço a trazendo mais próximo de si.

Agora ambos tinham os olhos presos um noutro. Ela o olha de baixo enquanto ele descia o rosto se aproximando para um novo beijo. Mas é impedido por um suave toque em seus lábios.

– Não vai ser fácil assim, Kid. - ela sorri e tenta se desfazer do abraço dele.

– _Ruiva..._ \- sentia uma pontada de impaciência em si e juntou com todas as forças o que podia para se conter.

Ela fica na ponta dos pés e da um beijo no rosto dele. Aquilo mexe fortemente consigo. Ele se curva e busca os lábios dela deixando um selinho. Ela sorri e tenta se desvencilhar novamente. Ele afrouxa um pouco mas reluta ainda. Novamente encara as orbes âmbar, e percebe a confiança no olhar...ele _sorri_ e encosta sua testa na dela.

– _Não consigo solta-la._ \- diz sinceramente. - _algo me impede._

– ...mas deve me soltar, Eustass. - ela diz o encarando seriamente.

– eu... - ele busca os lábios dela e ela vira o rosto. Aquilo subia a mente dele. - _mulher..._

Ela aproveite o momento que ele se distrai e afrouxa mais o braço e se solta. Vai para trás devagar, sem tirar o olhar dele.

Kid a encara e sorri indo em direção a ela. Podia ver através do olhar dela uma ponta de desespero. E sabe o que era engraçado?

 _Ele se sentia com mais tesão ao vê-la assim._

– Se afaste, Ruivo.

– O que foi mulher? Estávamos indo bem não é mesmo? - ele tira um banco que ela coloca entre eles. - Por que parar se podemos continuar para algo _melhor._ \- ele passa o dedão sob os lábios devagar com um sorrio malicioso.

– _Você me enganou..._ \- ela aponta para ele e sente suas costas baterem na grade do parapeito. Ele vê as duas mãos se agarrarem com força a ele.

– ...Não. Eu fiz _exatamente_ o que falou. Entenda eu _não quero machuca-la ou nada disso..._ \- ele para a frente dela e leva a mãos ao rosto dela no mesmo gesto de antes, mas dessa vez ela vira o rosto quando ele aproxima o seu. - _Eu só quero você._

– Então, se afaste. - ela coloca as duas mãos sob o peito do homem o empurrando para trás, mas sem sucesso.

– _Vamos ruiva..._ \- ele se aproxima mais.

– Saia Kid! - ela se afasta jogando o corpo para trás.

Kid que se aproxima de olho fechado não percebe a tempo a grande rompendo. Só sente o toque das mãos suaves some de seu peito e um barulho acompanhado de um grito.

Ao abrir os olhos se depara com ela caindo. Tudo que tem tempo de fazer é esticar _seu braço em vão. O desespero toma conta de si._


End file.
